ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Flight Troubles
''' Flight Troubles '''is the 50th episode of Brandon 10. Plot The episode begins with Brandon fighting the Creator as Beastie. Shortly, he is defeated. Brandon detransfroms. He is exhusted and is breathing hardly. Coco notices this. Later in Brandon's Lab, Brandon is typing on his computer when an alert comes up that the Mutanter is attacking but Coco stands in his way. After being questioned, Coco gives Brandon tickets. Later, Coco drops off Brandon, in a taxi, at the airport. He stands there staring at it, puzzled. Coco then explains that he wanted Brandon to go on a vacation since hes been fighting all the time and he needs to be calm during the hoildays. Brandon reacts to this but soon accepts it. Coco leaves to go deal with the Mutanter and Brandon goes inside the airport. In the airport, Brandon walks up to the bag department where he checks in his bags. A lady working there asks if he is too young to go on a plane. He replies to i've been on one serval times. She stands there, staring and continues with her job. Back to Coco, the taxi drops him off at the park. The Mutanter is in the middle making his annoucment to the public of taking over. Coco intrupts him. The Mutanter then takes the element of surprise and unleashes his army of giant mutant squirrels. Back in the airport, Brandon goes through the metal detectors. It beeps. The guard asks him to remove all metal objects. Brandon removes his some loose change and other stuff. He walks through again and it beeps. The guard mentions the watch. Brandon says, as convincing as possible, that it doesnt come offf. The Guard stares at him. Brandon demenstrates how it doesnt come off. The guard seems upset. He grabs Brandon's arm and tries to get the Omnitrix off. After a few attempts, he tries forcefully which starts to eritate Brandon's wrist. Eventually the guard gives up and Brandon continues. At the park, Coco transfroms into Four Arms and fights off the mutants. Eventually they get the upper hand and dombminate Coco. At the airport, Brandon gets on his flight. He sits down and gets settle in. The flight attendant then makes her regular annocuments and the captains begin to take off. When the plane goes in the air, something watches from a distance. At the park, the mutant squirrels are shoving Coco in a tree. The Mutanter asks everyone if they surrender. Most nod, sob, bow down or turn away. Coco in the tree insists that this is not serve punishment until the tree transfroms into a robotic mutantizer machine. On the plane, the flight attendants come out and give out snacks. Brandon orders cookies. He eats the cookies and looks out the window. He sees a figure on the wings. It spooks him and he spits on the window. He wipes down the window with a napkin and sees the figure is gone. All of a sudden, the plane is under attack. Everything is shaking and passengers are scared. The captains check the buttons and stuff and see the figure in their window. It cracks on the glass but they fly out of its way and it flies away. Suddently it smashes into the rear end of the plane and everything is getting sucked out. Brandon takes no chances and transfroms into Slime Shot, was going for Ro-Warasaur. He gets sucked out of the plane but he quickly floats back inside and covers the gap with himself. Everything and one is sticking to him instead of falling outside. At the moment, everything is silent until the figure comes back and pokes a hole into Brandon. It doesnt bother him as he regenerates until it pokes one of his bones.Slime Shot then reduces back into his normal form and some people and things fall out the gap. Brandon jumps back outside the gap but his feet stick to the walls. He strenghs his arms to grab the passengers and reels back into the plane. The figure comes back but this time Brandon forms all his bones together and forms a blast of energy which shoots down the alien bird thing. Brandon detransfroms. He quickly seals the gap with seats that have been removed from their place and baggages. He notices that one of the captains has been injured during the attack. He goes into the cockpit and notices that the captain is passed out. The plane is falling. At the park, Coco resists the mutant attempts. The Mutanter gets angered. Back at the plane, Brandon decides to polit the plane and grabs the captains hat and wears it. He looks at all the buttons and gets confused. Eventually he grabs the steering wheel and lifts it up. Unfourantly it doesnt do much. The plane gets lower and lower to ground. The plane is about to crash. Brandon's Omnitrix recharges before they crash and he trasfroms into Four Arms and lifts the wheel. Amazingly the plane shoots back into the air but destroies the Mutanter's machine in the process. Coco is then stuck to the plane as it goes flying. The police arrest the mutanter and throw him in prison. In the skies, Brandon detransfroms and looses control over the plane again. He then finds the auto-polit and activates it. Coco manages to get inside. Brandon then gets idea. Coco then goes into the cockpit and a green flash appears behing the door. Upgrade wearing a captain hat stands there and hacks the controls. Green lines strech across the whole plane and black follows. The plane then goes into hyperspeed. They then drop off all the passengers at where they want to be. Eventually Brandon and Coco are sitting somewhere sandy. Brandon asks how was things without him and Coco replied fine and when Coco asked about the flight he answered fine as well. The screen zooms out showing that they crashed the plane into an island. Brandon then asks if his omnitrix is charged yet, Coco replies no and they repeat that until the screen fades to the credits. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Flight Attendants *Captains *Guards *Passengers Aliens Used By Brandon *Beastie *Slime Shot (Accidental Transfromation; selected alien was Ro-Warasaur) *Four Arms By Coco *Four Arms *Upgrade Villains *The Mutanter *Alien Bird Trivia *This is Brandon's first flight on Earth on Brandon 10 *It is shown that Coco can be defeated faster than Brandon *This is partly a hoilday episode considering how the hoildays are coming up on Brandon 10 in the episode (mentioned by Coco) *This episode was suppose to be a short but it was turned into an episode Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10 Category:Brandon 10 Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes in Brandon 10